saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Sub-light COM2
2,325 |rof=5 rps |mag=30 |class=Assault Rifle |type=Full-Auto |reload= 3 sec |pierce = 4 7 & |droplevel = 52 90 & |damagetype = |ammocost = 80 for 200. 400 (Mobile) 800 for 200. 400 (Mobile) 1,200 |premammocost = 320 for 200. 512 for 400 (Mobile) 3,200 for 200. 5,120 for 400 (Mobile) 4,800 |ammopacksize = 200 |movement = -20% |craftcost = 2,023,800 6,671,940 33,359,700 |moneycraftcost = |alloycraftcost = |1dps = 4,000 7,750 11,625 |mdps = 16,000 54,250 81,375 |augdps = 16,000 31,000 46,500 |name = Sub-light COM2|manufacturer = Critical Mass|ammoversion = |alloycost = 4,047 83,399 1,000,791 }} The Sub-light COM2 is a powerful and rare gun introduced in . It is one of the strongest assault rifles in the game, being full-auto and dealing the highest damage per shot among any of the standard, , or assault rifles. It is also very rare to find, even more so with high augment slots. It is considered by many immensely powerful and used a lot by players who are lucky enough to find a high grade one. Its ammo is very cheap, not even $1000 for 2000 ammo for the standard version. When this is combined with a high pierce and low rate of fire, it is a highly efficient but powerful weapon, beating almost all other weapons in that category barring physical pistols (technically being the most/infinitely efficient since they are able to kill with no cost). This gun has a few drawbacks, though. The small clip size means that users of the Sub-light will have to reload more often, and its slow reload means the user will be vulnerable for three seconds, though this is mainly a problem for lower-level players who don't have a fast enough reload. However, the fairly low RoF, when combined with augments and assault rifle masteries, can help nullify this problem massively. The higher-than-average -20% movement modifier will slow you down a bit more than other assault rifles, but not enough generally to be worth augmenting it with Skeletonized. The Sub-light is notably less accurate than most other assault rifles, but when facing hordes of zombies, accuracy is rarely ever a problem. It can be a problem when trying to hit bosses, however. Trivia * COM stands for "Center of Mass" *12.7mm is .50 cal. 127mm is 5 inches wide, or 5.00 caliber. This is around the size of an artillery shell rather than a handheld weapon; therefore, 127mm is likely a typo. This theory is supported by the fact that the COM2 has a rather narrow opening at the end of its barrel and narrow magazine width. However, the Centre-of-Mass displacement might cause the round to expand significantly after it has been shot. *As having extreme power, Sub-light COM2 resembles to a Rail gun. *The standard and Sub-light COM2 have a red stripe near the barrel's opening. *Originally dealing 750 damage, this was upgraded to 800 in the August 7, 2014 update (Private Matches), along with the pierce becoming 5 for the regular gun and 7 for the / version, making it the gun with the most pierce in the game discounting rocket launchers and flamethrowers. This buff also changed its RPS from 4 to 5. *The Sub-light COM2 has the longest description of any weapon in the game, so as long as when you preview its description in the Collections screen, portions of its description will not be visable. It is also one of the longest guns in the entire game, taking up nearly the entire width of its weapon slot. *The standard COM2 used to have a drop level of 20 for the standard version but was changed to 52 when crafting was released. *The Sub-light COM2 received a "Halloween Edition" around Halloween (October 31st) 2015. It was called the ICD34D - PP1, and replaced the Sub-light from Strongboxes and Crafting. Its description was "They don't know they're dead." This is a reference to the famous quote from the thriller movie, The Sixth Sense. **'ICD34D - PP1' is leet speak for "I see dead people". *100,000 Meters per second is approximately 223693.63 Miles per hour, which is 219 times OVER the speed of sound Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:CM weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Physical Weapons Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Full-Auto Weapons Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:Weapons with a Halloween Edition Category:Non-Premium